degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 17- How To Save A Life (2)
Main Plot: Randi (Randi and Frankie get out of Randi's car and pull into the school) Frankie: '''Today is the day we get our revenge! '''Randi: I think we should wait until she does something else. I know our plan is really good, but I don't think I should do something yet. Frankie: You sure you really want to do that? Randi: I think it's the best thing to do! (Savannah, Jo, Skyler, and Jacob stab the tires of Randi's car, and spray paint her car. Frankie and Randi turn around and see them. They run over to them) Randi: '''What the hell is this for? '''Savannah: Next time, think twice before kicking me off the cheer team. Frankie: You deserve being kicked off the team! You backstabbed her infront of her face! Jo: '''Well well well, isn't it the supportive boyfriend! '''Randi: '''This isn't over yet! '''Savannah: Really, cause everyone likes me, and no one likes you. I think I already won! I don't see why Frankie likes you? Frankie: I'm not into sluts like you! Ok what you just did was completly unessesary! Haha, you must be really desperate to become popular! (Savannah bumps into Randi. Randi turns around and slaps Savannah. Savannah turns around) Savannah: 'I'm not looking for a fight. It feels good knowing that I'm above you! ''(She turns around and walks away) '''Frankie: Is it time now! Randi: 'Go get the stuff ''(Frankie puts his arm around Randi. They walk into the school) Theme Song Subplot: Damon (Damon is talking to Chloe and Rebecca) '''Chloe: '''How has everything beem since we last saw you? '''Damon: I've been eating lately, and I feel a lot better. Rebecca: Your body is perfect the way it is. Don't let anyone change you! Damon: I won't! Ever again! (Damon notices a bathroom) Damon: If you don't mind I need to go! (He makes a quick run for the bathroom. Trevor walks over to them) Trevor: Niners, just the girls I need to talk to! Chloe: What could you possibly want from us? Trevor: '''It's about Damon! '''Rebecca: Why do you care? Your the reason why he use to not eat! Trevor: I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just... I like Nathaniel. Me and him just have something special. But I never told Damon why. He thinks I called him fat, and thats how this whole thing started. But he needs help. Like serious help! Chloe: '''What do you mean by help? '''Trevor: Yesterday I caught him throwing up in the bathroom. He's not getting better. He's bulimic and needs help. You saw him running into the bathroom, right (He opens the bathroom door. You can hear Damon vomitting in the background) '' '''Trevor:' That's why he went so quickly (He closes the door) Rebecca: Ok, what do you want us to do? Chloe: My sister use to be bulimic. She got help with Group Therapy sessions at school here. Trevor: '''Great! I need the two of you to go to the guidence counsler to sign him up for group therapy. Get his friends to come with you there so he has support. '''Rebecca: Got it! Anything else? Trevor: That's it! Chloe: We'll do everything! Trevor: Good! Catch you two around! (Trevor walks away from them. Chloe and Rebecca look at eachother. Damon walks out of the bathroom. They walk away) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona is at her locker applying more make-up. Kayla walks over to her) Kayla: She did it again, didn't she? Ramona: '''I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen. '''Kayla: Why don't you try hitting back? Ramona: She'd use it against me for other things! Can we talk about this later? Kayla: 'Sure, whatever! ''(Ramona walks away. Kayla finds Maive on the bench, and walks over to her) '''Kayla: '''Stop abusing Ramona! '''Maive: I'm sorry, what are you talking about? Kayla: I know about everything! Ramona told me! Maive: I'm sorry, but I have no idea what your talking about? Kayla: You mess with her again, you mess with me! Got it? Maive: I don't know what your talking about, but if your looking for a fight, you got one! (Kayla walks away from her. Maive gets up and storms off) Main Plot: Randi (Savannah is at her locker. Randi walks over to her) Randi: Look who it is! Savannah: What do you want? (Randi goes by Savannah's locker and grabs her phone. She runs off) Savannah: Hey! Give me back my phone! (Savannah chases Randi around the hallways. Randi walks outside the school, and gives a thumbs up to Frankie who is on the roof holding garbage. Savannah walks outside. Frankie drops the garbage and it lands all over Savannah) Savannah: What... What is this! Randi: '''Your lucky I took your phone, or that would be covered in garbage too! '''Savannah: Garbage? Ew! Randi: Next time, think twice before you mess with me you dumb bitch! (Everyone is laughing at Savannah. People are taking photos of her) Savannah: '''This can't be happening! '''Randi: Oh, it is! By the way, I want one thousand dollars to repay for the tires and to get my car cleaned. Since you, Jacob, Skyler, and Jo took out the tires and spray painted it! Savannah: 'I don't have one thousand dollars! '''Randi: '''Well, then work it out with everyone! You have until the end of the day! ''(Randi walks past Savannah. She holds her nose as she enters the school. Frankie rushes over to her and kisses her) '''Frankie: We embarrassed Savannah! Look, theres pictures of her with the garbage all over Facebook! At this rate, she just lost her popularity! (Randi and Frankie smile and hold hands as they look at the pictures on Facebook) Subplot: Damon (Damon walks into the office. Rebecca, Chloe, Cassie, Daniel, Liam, and Mr. Hudson are there) Damon: What's going on here? Rebecca: Trevor told us everything! Damon: I don't know what your talking about? Chloe: We also heard you vomitting in the bathroom. Blake: '''I never had you yet as a student, but eating disorders aren't healthy. and from what everyone is telling me, your bulimic. '''Damon: I'm perfectly fine! Cassie: '''Damon! You need help. '''Liam: We were here to sign him up for group therapy! Damon: Group Therapy? I don't need therapy! Daniel: Damon, just listen to Mr. Hu! Blake: 'Well, the semester is almost done, and that is when we end group therapy. Theres a new session group being formed right now. He can join that group. '''Chloe: '''My sister did this when she was bulimic. It helped her a lot! ''(Mr. and Mrs. Wells walk into the office) '''Mrs. Wells: '''We were informed that he will be doing group therapy in January. What about the rest of this month? How are we going to know if he's eating? '''Damon: Mom, I don't need help! Blake: Well, I see you six all sit together at lunch. You all can supervise him that way. I will assign myself to take him to the bathroom whenever he needs to go, incase he throws up. And as for the home situation, his parents will have to watch him and make sure he eats at home. Once group therapy starts up, he will attend those classes until he recovers. Mr. Wells: '''I think this is a good idea. Can I see the sign up sheet? '''Damon: '''Dad, what are you doing? '''Cassie: Damon, we all care about you! Daniel: We just want you to get better! Damon: And you think this is going to help? Chloe: '''It worked for my sister! '''Damon: I'm out! (Damon storms out of the office) Third Plot: Ramona (Kayla and Ramona walk home) Kayla: Why don't you move in with me at my place for a while? Just until Maive graduates? Ramona: If Maive graduates. Most likely she's gonna get held back. I'm hoping she doesn't though. Kayla: '''You shouldn't have to stay at a home where your sister is abusing you all the time! '''Ramona: I know I shouldn't. Kayla: Which is why your moving in with me! Ramona: I like that a lot! 6 months of no abuse by Maive! Kayla: And maybe the summer too! Ramona: Be right back! (Ramona walk into her house. Maive walks downstairs and starts hitting Ramona) Maive: I told you not to tell anyone! Ramona: Kayla saw the bruises! I had to tell her! (Maive is hitting Ramona. Kayla hears Ramona screaming outside. She walks right in) Kayla: Hey! Stop it! (Kayla pushes Maive off of Ramona. Ramona makes a run for it upstairs) Maive: You brought her here too! Kayla: Shut the fuck up! You have no damn right to do that to Ramona! Considering that she's done nothing to you! This isn't a good enviorment for her to be in. Your just making her stressed and hurt! Ramonas moving in with me. I have an extra room she can stay at until you graduate and leave. I know you may be upset with things, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on her. She's moving, and theres nothing you can do! Maive: You wanna play it that way? Kayla: Just stop! She's leaving. Find something else to take your anger out at. (Ramona comes down with her bag) Ramona: Let's go! (Ramona and Kayla walk out of Ramona's house. Maive storms off upstairs) Main Plot: Randi (Randi is walking toward her car. Savannah walks over to her) Savannah: Here's a thousand dollars. Randi: Wow! How did you get the money? Savannah: We all used our whole savings to pay it off for you. Randi: '''Thanks. Now leave! '''Savannah: '''I'm sorry Randi. I want to make up! I really want to be your friend! '''Randi: I have to be really stupid to forgive you! You ruined my car. I have to wait here for the stupid tow truck to come. Admit it, you only want to be my friend cause I'm popular? Savannah: '''That's not true! '''Randi: It is! If you really wanted to be my friend, you wouldn't have ruined my car in the first place. Savannah: '''I know, and I clearly deserved to get covered in all that garbage! '''Randi: Yeah, you did. Savannah: It must be nice to have a boyfriend who cares about you. Randi: It is. Heres the tow truck! Savannah: '''Need a ride there? '''Randi: Frankie's driving me (The tow truck comes and tows Randi's truck away. Frankie walks out of the school and walks toward his car. Randi walks over to his car and gets in the car. As they drive away, Savannah is staring at them. Randi gives her the finger) Subplot: Damon (Damon is at his locker. Chloe, Rebecca, Cassie, Daniel and Liam walk over to him) Damon: '''I'm sorry I over reacted earlier. You were all just trying to help. '''Daniel: '''We all care about you! '''Liam: We just want you to get better. Chloe: My sister did this when she had bulimia. It helped her a lot. And hopefully it helps you! Rebecca: My brother knows how to help you too. And he wants you to get better too. Damon: I'm glad I have you guys with me! Cassie: We still have some time for some fun, right? Rebecca: My brother can drive! Chloe: We should go shopping! I could use some clothes! Liam: '''Why don't we let Damon decide what we do? '''Damon: I haven't been to Disney yet. And the weather is perfect to go! Daniel: 'To Disney it is! '''Rebecca: '''Damon, you better eat there! '''Damon: '''Now that I have help, I'll try not too! ''(Blake walks out of his office) '''Blake: '''Alright, where are you all heading to? '''Rebecca: Disney! Blake: Let's get going then! (They all walk out of the school) Third Plot: Ramona (Ramona is unpacking her belongings into Kayla's house. Kayla walks into her room) Kayla: '''Hey. I'm glad you moved in. '''Ramona: '''I'm glad I did too! It's better then my own home. '''Kayla: '''I'm just glad your in a better place! '''Ramona: Am I interupting time with Seth by staying here? Kayla: Not at all Ramona! Ramona: '''You sure? '''Kayla: '''Me and Seth hang out all the time anyways. We could use a little bit of that space and some girl time. '''Ramona: Like chick flicks! Kayla: And pillow fights! Ramona: '''This already sounds so much better then my home. '''Kayla: Ray, look. I'm so sorry about your situation. You shouldn't have to go through that. No one should. If I had known about this earlier, I would have ended it a lot faster then it should have been. And you could have been here longer. Ramona: 'I just wish I told people earlier. I wouldn't have all these bruises, and I wouldnt have to spend every morning putting make up on to hide it, ''(Kayla's mom walks into Ramona's room) '''Mrs. Palmero: Girls, dinners on the table whenever your ready! Kayla: 'Thanks Mom! ''(Mrs. Palmero leaves Ramona's room) '''Kayla: What are we waiting for, let's go! Ramona: Besides, I could use some food! (Ramona and Kayla run out of Ramona's room and go downstairs to eat) Main Plot: Randi (Randi is at the car dealer waiting for her car to be fixed. Frankie is sitting with her too) Frankie: '''You think all of this is going to cost a thousand bucks? '''Randi: To fix it back to the way it was, I hope so! Do you think I should forgive Savannah? Frankie: '''Shes the reason why were here. And I bet she only wants to make up so she can become popular again. I mean, after that whole thing with the garbage, she doesn't have a chance. '''Randi: She apologized earlier, and I didn't accept it! Frankie: Good, you shouldn't! (The dealer walks over to Frankie and Randi) Dealer: Normally, this would all cost a thousand dollars, but since your car was vandalized, we'll fix it for five hundred. (Randi hands the dealer five hundred dollars) Randi: Now I feel bad. Frankie: '''Don't. Now we can use the five hundred for something else! '''Randi: '''Like, go out to dinner? '''Frankie: Buy fancy clothes for this. Randi: Buy our prom outfits early? Frankie: And you deserve the money. She ruined your car! Randi: Well, what are we waiting for. My cars done. We'll drive to your house, drop off your car, and then go on our amazing date! Frankie: I like that idea so much! (They walk outside the dealer. Frankie and Randi both get into their cars and drive away) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts